coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3939 (24th November 1995)
Plot Gary pretends to be ill to stay off work so that he can move his drum kit into No.9. Mike orders Kevin to find a mechanic soon or take Barry Halstead back. Reg discovers that Eric Firman is going to offer the job to the manager of his Halifax branch. He races to Halifax to head him off. Kevin asks Tony Horrocks to leave his job at Walsh's to work for him at MVB Motors. Reg sees Eric with the manager and assumes the job has been accepted. He feels sorry for himself and on the way home has a flat tyre. Bill fixes Deirdre up with new tap washers. Deirdre hires him to do a few jobs in the flats. Phyllis has fun being interviewed by the Gazette over catching the flasher. Curly phones Maureen to tell her that Eric still wants to offer Reg the job but Reg can't be found and he's only got until 4.00pm to get back. Reg is stuck on the A672 and phones Maud to say that he has to wait an hour for a breakdown truck. She doesn't tell him that Eric needs him before 4.00pm as she doesn't want them moving away. Judy is furious to find the drums installed as she had told Gary to sell them. Their rowing astounds the neighbours. Tony agrees to work for Kevin even though the money isn't so good; he knows he'll have a laugh. Reg arrives back just in time to be given the job. He is jubilant but Maud is downcast. He promises Maureen they won't be apart for long - their love will last forever. Cast Regular cast *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *MVB Motors *Denise's *Jim's Cafe *Firman's Freezers, Weatherfield - Manager's office *Firman's Freezers, Halifax - Corridor and manager's office *A672 between Halifax and Manchester Notes *Final appearance of Ken Morley as Reg Holdsworth although he did reappear in the 1999 Spin-off Coronation Street - After Hours. He also starred in the Coronation Street DVD Special Coronation Street: A Knight's Tale, released on 1st November 2010. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Reg faces an impossible mission with all the odds, plus his mother-in-law, stacked against him. Will he win through? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,470,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1995 episodes